Deferred action batteries are those in which the electrolyte required for activation is stored away from the electrodes, and is brought into contact with the electrodes at the moment of use of the battery. This provides a battery with outstanding shelf life. Jeannin, in 1958, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,494, taught batteries of this type, having nickel sesquioxide positive electrodes and zinc negative electrodes for potassium hydroxide electrolyte; cuprous chloride positive electrodes and magnesium negative electrodes for sodium chloride electrolyte; or carbon positive electrodes and zinc negative electrodes for chromic acid electrolyte.
Solomon et al., in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 25,913, taught use of compressed gas to rupture an electrolyte containing bladder against a stationary point, for introduction of electrolyte into the battery at the moment of use. Here, bipolar electrodes, i.e. anodes and cathodes bonded to a common support were used. Positive electrodes taught were silver oxide, silver peroxide, copper oxide, nickel oxide and lead peroxide. Negative electrodes taught were zinc, cadmium, lead, or magnesium. Zarom, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,804, taught removal of plastic or inactive metal foil separators to introduce electrolyte into a reserve battery containing bipolar electrodes. Anode electrodes taught were zinc, aluminum, magnesium, and alloys of aluminum with zinc, magnesium or mercury. Cathode electrodes taught were silver oxide. Electrolyte was either aqueous sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide.
Schiffer et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,246, taught reserve batteries containing dry, dissolvable electrolyte into which water was added to activate the battery. Anode electrodes taught were zinc, cadmium, magnesium, aluminum and aluminum alloy. Cathode electrodes taught were silver oxide, silver chloride or manganese dioxide. The dry electrolyte was selected from sodium chloride, potassium chloride or ammonium chloride.
While all of these batteries have their own particular advantages, new reserve battery systems having low cost, high energy densities, and other improved characteristics would be useful and desirable.